Teori Konspirasi Cinta
by Suffix-San
Summary: Setiap ucapan terselip banyak arti yg sukar dimengerti, bahkan untuk orang dewasa sekalipun./ Kisah dua anak manusia yg terlarut dalam permainan 'gila' mereka./ "Na-Naruto-kun, apa kau yakin kalau benda putih ini bisa dimakan?"/ "Ugh! Hinata-chan, pelan-pelan saja yaa." / EUFORIA KENIKMATAN INI, JANGANLAH CEPAT BERLALU./ NH/ AU/ HumorFamily


Apa definisi Cinta? / Cinta adalah? adalah? Etto.. tunggu sebentar, browsing internet dulu.

kalau definisi Cairan Cinta? / Wow.. kalau itu sih pertanyaan mudah. Anjing tetangga pun pasti tau.

oOoOoOoOo

Apa arti Cinta? / hmm— arti cinta ya? Cinta itu blablabla...

Kalau arti Bercinta? / Haa! Di jaman Kapal sudah bisa terbang, kau masih bertanya hal seperti itu? Kuno sekali kau! Nih aku tunjukin sekalian situs hentai favoritku.

oOoOoOoOo

Apa tujuan adanya perasaan Cinta? / tujuan perasaan cinta— emm.. yah agar..

Kalau proses adanya Buah Cinta? / ohh.. itu buah cinta adalah hasil akhir bercinta ditambah cairan cinta, atau bahasa ilmiahnya dari bertemunya cairan cinta pria dengan blablabla... ( dan tiba-tiba semua orang jadi pinter kalo ngomongin masalah beginian).

oOoOoOoOo

Author Gadungan Present

*Teori Konspirasi Cinta*

# # % # #

Fanfiction Naruto

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Story by : Asli dari Otak

Genre : Humor, Romance, Family, Comedy Parody Friendship

Rate : Teen ( M for language, bahasa mungkin agak menjurus tapi tetep aman)

Warning : Alternate Universe, No Baku, OOC, typo(s), EYD (Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), for 17+ , dilarang bagi yg belum puber, de-el-el.

Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

# # % # #

.

Happy Reading

.

. ... .

"Akan ku bunuh, bocah tengik itu." Teriak Seorang pria yang sudah lanjut usia dan mungkin akan segera menemui 'Sang Maha Pencinta' karena kemungkinan dia akan mengalami serangan jantung, jika ia tidak segera menghentikan teriakannya yang sudah berlangsung 15 menit lalu.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh si rambut kuning kurang ajar itu !" Murka si ketua geng Hyuuga, penguasa yakuza dari seluruh yakuza, bos dari seluruh bos yakuza, jendral dari seluruh jendral Geng.

"A-anata~ tenanglah." Ucap sang istri tercintanya yang mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang sedang khilaf.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja sang ketua Geng Hyuuga mengeluarkan liquid beningnya dari matanya yang mempunyai penyakit katarak.

"Hikss! Laki-laki itu. Hikks.. Si Brengsek kumis kucing itu telah menodai putri kecilku." ratapan seorang pria tua aka ketua geng Hyuuga yang terkenal paling angker se antero jepang.

"Hikss! Hiks.. Huwaaaaaaaaaaa.." hilang sudah predikatnya sebagai ketua geng paling kejam dan paling binal se padepokan yakuza, se-antero jepang.

Ehh.. tunggu! Tunggu dulu ! Memang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Hingga ada yang bisa membuat Bos Jendral Ketua Yakuza Hyuuga sampai menangis tersedu-sedu ala Sinetron begitu.  
Klarifikasi sekarang!

Oke~ mari kita putar ulang kejadian 15 jam sebelumnya. Lets Finish Him!

REWIND !

. .

PLAY !

Yakuza Distrik. Hyuuga BaseCamp.  
15 Hours Before Incident.

. ... .

Terlihat seorang pria tua? Tua Bangka yang sedang menikmati indahnya Suasana pagi yang sejuk dan Tenang di Padepokan Hyuuga, Distrik Yakuza, Perkampungan Konoha.  
Tetapi suasana tenang itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tidak jauh dari rumahnya, terdengar Suara kicau burung yang sedang beradu dengan suara ayam kawin yang cukup mengganggu indra pendengarannya yang sedikit tuli ?.

Sang ketua Geng Hyuuga mendecih melihat adegan tidak senonoh yang sedang diperagakan 'Live' didepan mata kataraknya, "Dasar Ayam kurang ajar, bisa-bisanya mereka kawin disaat seperti ini. Suara desahannya kenceng banget lagi, iiuuh !" Ujar sang ketua Geng Hyuuga aka Hiashi the Tua Bangka.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Sang ketua Geng Hyuuga mendengar suara gaduh lainnya. Untuk suara gaduh yang satu ini, kemungkinan besar bisa membuat indra pendengarannya yang memang sudah seperempat tuli menjadi setengah budek.

 **Klontang! Brakk.. Klumprenggg!**

"Dasar suami tidak tahu diri. sudah untung saya masakin sarapan, masih saja protes rasa makanannya! Pake nge-fitnah aku mau ngeracunin keluarga lagi. Hih! Pergi saja sana ke wanita simpananmu, _Baka_ !"

 **Brakk! Trangg Klontang! Meongg..**

Tenang! Suara tadi bukan berasal dari seorang istri yang sedang marah karena sang tokoh utama Hiashi the Tua Bangka tidak pernah tersenyum se inchi pun, suara tersebut berasal dari—  
Tetangganya, Wanita Cantik Seksi Bahenol yang rambutnya di cat warna merah darah, ia adalah jelmaan dari ratu iblis yang diusir dari neraka, sang wanita bengis, narsis, erotis dari Geng Uzumaki aka Kushina the Habanero girl.

"Hueee! Suamiku sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Hiks! Huweee."

Masih dengan tangis ala putri duyungnya, "Huee.. aku mau Cerai! Talak tiga sekalian !" Teriak kushina the habanero girl.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu warna kuning datang dengan secepat kilat dan sempat menggangu jalannya proses shooting camera.

 **ZLEEEEP !**

"Kushina honey, apa yang dikau katakan, my honey. I not understand ?" Tanya sang suami Minato the Kilat Yellow. Ia adalah bos pemasok bom Nuklir ilegal, keturunan Rusia, Turki, Jepang, Brunei, Nigeria, Zimbabwe.

"Huweee! Suami _no Bakaaa_ !" Teriak kushina dengan mimik wajah imut ala dukun pelet.

Seorang pria— Tua Bangka yang melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ antara sepasang suami istri tetangganya itu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari mendengus— ala anjing liar.

"Huh! Keluarga yang bahagia. Mereka selalu pamer kemesraan dipagi hari." Ucap si Tua Bangka Hiashi dengan senyum mautnya yang konon dapat memusnahkan jentik-jentik nyamuk.

"Andai Keluargaku bisa se-mesra seperti mereka." Ujar si Tua Bangka.

Mesra katanya? Keluarga mau cerai kok dibilang mesra? Mesra darimana coba? Nih Si Tua Bangka maunya apa ya? sudah tuli, mata katarak, tukang ngintipin tetangga.

"Huh! Andai si rambut merah itu yang jadi istriku." ujar Hiashi the Tua Bangka disertai dengusan nafas pengusir nyamuk.

 **BRAAAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gledek dan pintu di rumahnya terlepas dari engselnya akibat terkena jurus macan kembar spesial disertai aura kelam kecumburuan penuh kedengkian.

"Hiashi- _chan_ , sarapan yuk! atau kau lebih memilih makanan yang dimasak si rambut merah itu." Ujar sang istri dari si Tua Bangka.

Sang istri dari Hiashi the Tua Bangka, dia adalah Hyuuga Hikari the Tua Ba— woy, apaan nih, masa perempuan manis gitu dibilang tua bangka? Kalo suaminya sih emang iya tua bangka, tapi istrinya lebih cocok dipanggil hime.  
Huh! Kolaborasi antara Tua Bangka dan Hime, perpaduan yang serasi. Saya yakin pasti anak mereka manis imut-imut dengan sifat polos ala bodoh. Yah! Polos sama bodoh gak ada bedanya.

 **Tap Tuing! Tap Tuing!**

Dari arah belakang mereka terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil yang terdengar mendekat dan terlihatlah gadis kecil dengan surai indigo pendek sebahu, potongan rambutnya cut-hime poni rata ala bangsawan yakuza.

" _Otou-sama, okaa-sama_. Ayo kita sarapan bersama." Ujar si gadis kecil yang belum mengalami masa pubernya, kira-kira umurnya masih 12 tahun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh yang diikuti suara cempreng ala bocah idiot ingusan dari arah rumah di sebelah rumah padepokan Hyuuga, di padepokan Uzumaki Geng.

 **Gludak! Krusuk.. kresek! Gedubrak!**

" _Okaa_ - _chan_ , mana ramenku _ttebayo_? kenapa _okaa_ - _chan_ tidak memasak ramen untukku. Tak tahukah dirimu _okaa_ - _chan_ , jika aku tak bisa hidup tanpa ramen. No Ramen No Life, do you understand my _okaa_ - _chan_." Celetuk panjang lebar bocah kecil dengan rambut kuning yang menyala ibarat bolam lampu disertai cengirannya yang mempesona se antero dunia Anime, Katanya?

"Hai, Hina- _chan_." sapa riang bocah kecil rambut kuning setelah melihat temannya, masih disertai dengan cengirannya yang mempesona yang konon katanya cengirannya itu bisa meruntuhkan segala dendam dan kedengkian di dunia yang terkutuk.

"H-hai, j-juga, N-na-na-na-na-na-naru-narut-naruto- _kun_." Si gadis kecil surai indigo membalas sapaan bocah surai kuning dengan suara gagapnya yang berhasil memecahkan rekor dunia _plus_ tidak lupa tingkahnya yang malu-malu mirip kucing anggora terjangkit _rabies_.

Lhoh! Kenapa ia harus malu? _Because, talking-talking_? konon katanya mereka akan menjadi pasangan sejoli yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan meski bulan runtuh atau ilusi optik menghipnotis seluruh umat manusia sekalipun.  
Dan cinta mereka kelak akan kekal abadi sampai mereka menikah dan mempunyai 2 orang anak. anak yang pertama laki-laki dan akan diberi nama Boruto dan anak yang kedua perempuan yang akan diberi nama Himawari.

Wah! Sugoi.. Authornya pasti seorang peramal sampai bisa memprediksi nama anak mereka? / hadeh! kan nama anak mereka tercantum di manga chapter terakhirnya, chapter 700.

. ... .

*Teori Konspirasi Cinta*  
A.S.H.M.A.P

. ... .

 **BRUUUG!**

Suara dari terjadinya proses penyatuan kulit seorang bocah laki-laki bertemu dengan kulit bocah perempuan, yang biasa disebut Berpelukan.  
Karena saking senangnya tadi sang bocah yang memiliki kumis kucing layaknya siluman itu melihat calon istrinya nanti di masa depan. Tanpa peduli halangan dan rintangan yang datang mendera. Sang bocah rubah aka Naruto the Orange Juice berlari dan mendekap Hinata the Lavender PengusirNyamuk.

 **SWINGGG! Kretek Kretekk!**

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sesosok ancaman muncul dan bersiap menggoyahkan kekuatan cinta suci antara dua bocah yang sedang berpelukan ala teletubies.  
Sosok ancaman itu kian mendekat dan muncul dari kepulan asap knalpot dan memancarkan aura polusi udara.

 **Bwusshh! Byakugan ON !**

"Eight Trigrams ~ 64 pukulan!. Lock On! " ucap sesosok ancaman itu disertai kuda-kuda kaki dan tangan yang ingin mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas.

"Kau berada didalam jangkauan ku, bocah! Matilah kau" ujar si Tua Bangka Hiashi diselingi seringai kejam yang paling kejam dan amat sangat kejam.

 **ZLEEEP! JRAAAZSH!**

Tidak disangka, tidak diduga, dan tidak dinyana. Ternyata ada sesosok kilat kuning yang melindungi sang bocah rubah dari serangan itu. Ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk menyelamatkan nyawa putranya, anaknya, darah dagingnya.  
Bagi sang ayah, Minato. Tak apa jika ia harus mati untuk melindungi anaknya. Dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan.

Muntah darahpun mulai menggenang di area itu. "Ugh! Naruto, pesan Ayah— uhuk! Naruto jangan jadi orang yang pilih-pilih makanan, makanlah yang banyak dan jadilah anak yang besar, dan mandilah setiap hari, jaga tubuhmu agar tetap hangat. Tidurlah yang cukup dan bertemanlah tak peduli berapa banyak teman pastikan mereka benar-benar teman yang dapat dipercaya meski hanya beberapa itu cukup, uhuk! Uhukk.. dan belajarlah genjutsu, ayah tak pernah jago soal itu, tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, jadi jangan sedih kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Ingat patuhilah gurumu dan jauhi ketiga larangan yakuza, simpanlah uang yang kau dapatkan dari berjudi, jangan minum alkohol sampai umurmu 20 tahun atau tubuhmu akan sakit atau jika perlu jangan meminum alkohol ganti saja dengan sirup soda."  
"Dan untuk wanita, uhuk! Ayah juga sebenarnya tidak tahu soal wanita, Ayah juga tidak tahu kenapa Ayah bisa menikah dengan ibumu, hanya saja jangan memilih wanita yang aneh aneh, apalagi yang berwarna merah, itu bawa sial. Dan pesan Ayahmu yang terakhir, berhati-hatilah pada guru jiraiya, dia mafia prostitusi online. Uhuk.. uhukk~ hoekh! "

Itulah segelintir pesan sang Ayah, Minato pada putranya yang masih saja berpelukan mesra ala teletubies tanpa menghiraukan ayahnya yang sedang diambang kematian.

 **Zraak.. Bofft!**

"Apa? Hanya bunshin!" Pekik Hiashi yang melihat jasad Minato yang ternyata hanya bunshin rasa selai Nanas.

 **ZLEEEP! swuggh..**

Dengan sekejap mata, tiba-tiba terlihat kilatan berwarna kuning yang menyilaukan mata, untunglah Hiashi menggunakan mode kacamata 3D, sehingga ia terbebas dari efek badai matahari.  
kilatan kuning itu merangkul pundak si Tua Bangka Hiashi yang hanya berdiri termangu tidak menyadari kedatangan sesosok kilat kuning itu.

"Yoo.. Hiashi-san, bukankah cita-citamu ingin menjadi Hokage. Daripada kita melanjutkan pertarungan sia-sia ini, yang mana padahal sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya. Lebih baik kau belaj— " sebelum Minato menyelesaikan perkataannya, terdengar suara cempreng yang berasal dari bocah kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya mengintrupsi ucapan ayahnya sendiri.

" _Otou-chan no baka_. Yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage itu aku, lagipula sejak kapan Hiashi _Tou-chan_ punya cita-cita menjadi Hokage. entah keajaiban dunia ninja macam apa jika hal itu sampai terjadi _ttebayo_." Protes Naruto memotong ucapan ayahnya dengan kesal.

"Hoey! Jangan panggil _eike_ Hiashi _Tou_ - _chan_ , dasar bocah tengik. Iuuhh~ jijik deh ." timpal Hiashi yang merasa jijik dengan panggilan dari calon menantunya di masa depan.

Tentu saja Naruto kesal? Lihat saja! Saking kesalnya Naruto, wajahnya sampai terlihat seakan-akan seperti menahan sembelit 9 bulan. Naruto merasa jika selama ini usahanya dalam mewujudkan cita-citanya tidak dihargai sama sekali bahkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Bayangkan saja dia sudah berkeliling padepokan Distrik Yakuza, membuat kerusuhan di komplek perkampungannya sembari menyerukan cita-citanya hingga seisi penghuni kompleks yakuza sudah bosan mendengarnya, dan memilih pindah rumah.

Tapi tentu saja bukan Naruto namanya jika ia mudah menyerah, dengan sifatnya yang bebal alias keras kepala, bahkan keras kepalanya itu melebihi kerasnya batu granit dan juga tingkah lakunya yang sangat hyperaktif sehingga membuatnya menjadi kelebihan tenaga, serta tidak lupa jalan ninjanya yang sudah sangat terkenal dan melegenda. Tentu ia tidak akan pernah kenal lelah untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya sembari terus meneriakkan cita-citanya.

"Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage Masa Depan. Ingat namaku baik-baik, Uzumaki Naruto, _dattebayo_ !" teriak Naruto dengan suara lantang bin cempreng.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ keren !" Ucap Hinata malu-malu menyemangati Naruto, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia kepalkan di depan dadanya yang masih rata belum mengalami pertumbuhan.

"Hiyaaay! Itu baru anakku, _dattebane_ !" Pekik Kushina geringan melihat anaknya yang sedang teriak-teriak kesurupan.

. ... .

Waktu terus berlanjut, jam dinding terus berputar. Matahari pun mulai terbenam, menandakan hari mulai malam, terdengar suara burung hantu dengan suaranya yang merdu, khu.. khu.. khu! err- Narasi yang aneh?

Kini Naruto dan Hinata akan memulai Malam Pertamanya? Are~ tapi umur mereka baru 12 tahun. Ehem! maksud saya, mereka akan tidur seranjang. tentu saja cuma tidur. Iyaa.. mereka hanya tidur seranjang. Tentu saja cuma tidur doang dan gak ngapa-ngapain. Woy! demi dewa ramen sejagad, singkirin tuh tampang mesum dari muka bumi ini!

Setelah sebelumnya terjadi pertarungan antar geng, Uzumaki dan Hyuuga. Dan juga setelah melewati segala caci maki dan juga bisik-bisik tetangga. Kini akhirnya kedua Geng itu sepakat untuk saling mengibarkan bendera putih dan saling berjabat tangan tanda perdamaian. Tapi prosesi diplomasi perdamaian kedua geng itu sempat terganggu karena sang rubah kecil tapi liar mengibarkan bendera pemberontakan.

Dan isi dari kesepakatan pemberontakan sang rubah kecil tapi liar itu adalah?

"Aku mau tidur dengan Hinata- _chan_. pokoknya aku tidak mau terpisah sedetikpun dari Hina- _chan_. Aku khawatir kalau nanti ada yang menculik Hina- _chan_ lalu membawanya pergi ke bulan. Huwaaaaa! Aku tidak mau pisah dari Hina- _chan_." Ungkap Naruto the Orange Juice mengibarkan bendera pemberontakan.

"N-naru- _kun_ , tenanglah! cup.. cupp, jangan nangis lagi yaa. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari Naru- _kun_ kok, aku akan selalu disamping Naru- _kun_ , aku akan menggenggam tangan Naru-kun, dan tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan ." Ujar Hinata the Lavender PengusirNyamuk, mencoba menenangkan suami masa depannya yang mulai menampilkan sifat noraknya.  
Diculik lalu dibawa ke bulan? Orang bodoh macam apa yang mempunyai ide absurd seperti itu.  
Bahkan video yang katanya 'manusia pertama' yang mendarat di bulan saja Palsu.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi para Orang Tua menyikapi aksi pemberontakan sang rubah kecil tapi liar, juga licik, juga ganas, dan juga nakal itu.

"Bocah tengik, sepertinya kau memang sudah bosan hidup. Baiklah kalau begitu, akan aku persingkat hidupmu ." umpat Hiashi dengan auranya yang kelam ala Bapak-bapak yang melihat putrinya dibawa kabur pacarnya.

Sedangkan Minato hanya berdiam diri sembari berpikir, 'huh! Dia masih terlalu kecil, pasti tidak akan bisa memuaskan anakku. Lagipula jika anakku ingin mencoba menjadi pria Brengsek dan mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis setidaknya tunggu dulu sampai usianya 18 tahun.' Batin Minato enteng.

Lalu bagaimana dengan para istri? Oho ho~ tidak usah ditanya, dengan seketika mereka berubah menjadi _cheerleaders_ dengan 'yel-yel' pamungkasnya , 'cucu baruuu~ cucu baruuu~' ala pemandu sorak kampungan. Mungkin dalam pikiran mereka, anak mereka itu bukan anak manusia tapi anak kucing yang selalu hamil dan melahirkan tiap tahun.

. ... .

Pukul 9 malam, sudah saatnya bagi makhluk hidup yang bernama manusia dengan tinggi badan kurang dari 125 cm alias anak-anak untuk pergi ke alam tidurnya, termasuk Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah sedari tadi singgah kamar tidur anak minimalis Hyuuga Geng.  
oh! Terlihat juga orang tua mereka yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tidur yang disinggahi Naruto dan Hinata, mungkin mereka ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' pada anaknya atau—Menguping!

Empat makhluk astral yang sedang menguping, tiba-tiba tersentak. Karena— "N-naruto- _kun_ , pe-pelan-pelan yaa melakukannya ." terdengar suara dari dalam kamar.

"Hikss! Hiks.. N-naruto- _kun_ , ini sakit !" terdengar pekikan dari dalam kamar.

Selayaknya seorang Ayah manapun yang merupakan _Hero of Family_ , Hiashi the Tua Bangka yang mendengar suara isakan putrinya pun langsung naik pitam, sebelum ditahan oleh tiga makhluk astral lainnya.

"Brengsek! Kurang ajar! Demi ramen instan yang disukai oleh bocah rubah itu, usia mereka baru 12 tahun. Author macam apa yang membuat cerita seperti ini, padahal di 'Warning Fiksinya' for 17+, tapi Authornya malah membuat yang seperti ini, singkirkan Author Gadungan ini, buat petisi lenyapkan author yang abnormal ." ujar Hiashi yang kalap.

"Tenanglah, Anata. Sabar. 'Unleash Your Imagination' ." ucap sang istri, Hikari yang mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang sedang dirundung luka batin.

Hiashi hanya mendengus kesal sembari membuang nafas jengkel dengan 'semboyan' yang diucapkan istrinya, "Dasar 'semboyan' sialan, 'Unleash Your Imagination' dengkulmu itu, huweee! Putriku yang malang ."

Terdengar suara lagi dari dalam kamar, empat makhluk astral yang sedang menguping pun lebih merapatkan telinga mereka dengan gelas yang digunakan sebagai 'alat penyadap' di depan pintu kamar tidur yang disinggahi Naruto dan Hinata.

"hihihi.. sekarang aku yang berada diatas Naruto- _kun_ ."

"ugh! Hinata- _chan_ , pelan-pelan saja yaa. Sepertinya kakiku sudah mulai mati rasa. Aughw! "

"tidak bisa Naruto- _kun_ , sekarang aku yang berada diatas Naruto- _kun_. Jadi aku yang sekarang mendominasi jalannya permainan."

Dan demi apapun, ke empat makhluk astral yang sedang menguping itu langsung dibuat takjub dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar, terlebih Hiashi. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung dadakan jika istrinya tidak sigap membantu Hiashi dengan mengingatkan Hiashi kalau cicilan rumah sama rekening listrik belum lunas, jadi tentu saja sebagai _Hero of Family_ , ia tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarganya dalam lilitan hutang. Jika tidak bisa-bisa istrinya itu kabur dan menikah lagi dengan pria lain.

. ... .

"Hinata- _chan_ , apa kau juga mau. Ini enak lho ."

"N-naruto- _kun_ , apa yakin kalau benda putih ini bisa dimakan? ."

"Tentu saja! ."

"T-tapi ini lengket Naruto- _kun_ , d-dan juga bau nya aneh ."

"Ayolah Hinata- _chan_ , coba sedikit saja. Nanti kau pasti suka. Ugh! Hina- _chan_ benda ini menetas keluar, ayo cepat hisap !"

"B-baiklah, Naru. Umhh !"

"Bagaimana Hina- _chan_ , enak 'kan ?"

"E-enak Naru- _kun_. A-apa masih ada lagi ?"

"Huh! Sepertinya sudah habis, Hina- _chan_. Tadi itu yang terakhir yang aku punya ."

Dan saat itu jugalah yang menjadi akhir dari ke 4 makhluk astral yang sedang menguping ini. Dengan raut wajah mereka yang panas dingin asem asin. Tentu saja mereka tidak menyangka jika anak jaman sekarang akan sangat cepat dewasa bahkan dengan hal yang seperti ini.  
Sepertinya mulai sekarang kalian harus berhenti berlangganan TV kabel dan juga Hotspot rumahan.

. ... .

"Akan ku bunuh, bocah tengik itu." Teriakan Hiashi akhirnya pecah juga yang sedari tadi sudah ia tahan layaknya anak manis.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh si rambut kuning kurang ajar itu !" Murka si ketua geng Hyuuga, penguasa yakuza dari seluruh yakuza, bos dari seluruh bos yakuza, jendral dari seluruh jendral Geng.

"A-anata~ tenanglah." Ucap sang istri tercintanya yang mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang sedang khilaf.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja sang ketua Geng Hyuuga mengeluarkan liquid beningnya dari matanya yang mempunyai penyakit katarak.

"Hikss! Laki-laki itu. Hikks.. Si Brengsek kumis kucing itu telah menodai putri kecilku." ratapan seorang pria tua aka ketua geng Hyuuga yang terkenal paling angker se antero jepang.

"Hikss! Hiks.. Huwaaaaaaaaaaa.." hilang sudah predikatnya sebagai ketua geng paling kejam dan paling binal se padepokan yakuza, se-antero jepang.

"Hentikan tangisan memalukanmu itu, Hiashi. Sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka, sebelum terlambat." Timpal Minato dengan nada bijaknya.

"Horaay! Aku suka Pernikahan. Horaay !" teriak Kushina the habanero girl dengan gajenya.

"Huwaaaaa! Putriku yang malang, tidaaaak!" teriak Hiashi the Tua Bangka yang tidak kalah gajenya juga.

. ... .

*Teori Konspirasi Cinta*  
by  
A.S.H.M.A.P

. ... .

END

.

A.N : Fic yang absurd sekali ya, buahaha. Saya Cuma kepingin saja membuat fiksi dimana Sang Predator Hiashi jadi gaje dan konyol yah karena Sepertinya jarang ada fiksi yang seperti itu. Biasanya kebanyakan fiksi menggambarkan Hiashi menjadi sosok Ayah yang keras dan angkuh, mungkin cara seorang Ayah berbeda-beda dalam mendidik anaknya terlebih kalau perempuan, dengan didikan yang keras mungkin membuat anaknya menjadi mandiri dan kuat, saya juga sebenarnya kesal kalau Hinata digambarkan gadis lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa, selalu dibully dan mendapatkan pelecehan dibanyak fiksi, pliss thor! Hinata manusia 'kan bukan manekin atau boneka, kalau dilecehkan ya dilawan dong, bukan terima beres. kesannya jadi 'perempuan itu sasaran empuk tindak kejahatan' .  
mungkin di fic lain saya akan membuat Hinata jadi Juru Jagal, pembunuh haus darah. dan untuk fic ini sorry karena tidak membuat mereka sampai dewasa menikah dan punya anak, mungkin di fic lain.

. ... .

OMAKE !

Kejadian sebenarnya!  
Side Story Naruto & Hinata's Bedroom

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang bersama berada didalam kamar milik Hinata, setelah akhirnya keluarga Uzumaki memutuskan untuk menginap di kediaman Hyuuga.  
sebenarnya Hinata sudah bersiap-siap ingin tidur, tapi Karena Naruto yang masih ingin bermain dengan Hinata, Naruto pun mengajak Hinata untuk bermain didalam kamar mereka, dan Hinata menyanggupinya. karena mungkin permainan yang ditawarkan Naruto pasti akan seru pikir Hinata.

 **Grusak! Grusuk!**

Terlihat Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang ia bawa untuk _event_ menginap di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ah! Ini papan permainan ular tangga, Hinata-chan. Ayo kita bermain."

Naruto dan Hinata pun akhirnya bermain 'Permainan Ular Tangga', tapi permainan ini sedikit berbeda, tentu bukan Naruto namanya jika ia tidak mempunyai ide aneh untuk dimanipulasi agar permainan terlihat lebih seru dimainkan, dan merubah permainan yang awalnya biasa saja menjadi luar biasa.  
Naruto menetapkan peraturan ' _hak veto_ ', jika setiap 'bidak permainan' di papan permainan tepat pada posisi ular dan turun, maka ia akan mendapat hukuman.  
Hukuman untuk Hinata jika 'bidak permainan Hinata' turun termakan ular adalah jarinya dijepit dengan penjepit penjemur baju.

"Hikss! Hiks.. N-naruto- _kun_ , ini sakit !" rintih Hinata, karena penjepit yang menjepit jarinya terasa sangat sakit di jari kecilnya.

" _Go-gomen_ , Hinata-chan." Ujar pelan Naruto yang merasa bersalah dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya tanda meminta maaf.

. ... .

"hihihi.. sekarang aku yang berada diatas Naruto- _kun_ ." Hinata memekik kegirangan karena ia mendapatkan tangga di papan permainan dan naik menyalip bidak permainan milik Naruto.

Dan entah kenapa Naruto mulai merutuki permainan dan ide konyolnya ini, karena sedari tadi ia yang selalu tertimpa sial, lemparan dadunya tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena 'bidak permainannya' selalu tepat diatas gambar ular.

"ugh! Hinata- _chan_ , pelan-pelan saja yaa. Sepertinya kakiku sudah mulai mati rasa. Aughw! " adu Naruto yang mendapatkan Hukuman khususnya.  
Hukuman untuk Naruto jika 'bidak permainan miliknya' tepat diatas gambar ular adalah di cabut bulu kakinya.

"tidak bisa Naruto- _kun_ , sekarang aku yang berada diatas Naruto- _kun_. Jadi aku yang sekarang mendominasi jalannya permainan." seru Hinata memekik kegirangan.

. ... .

"Hinata- _chan_ , apa kau juga mau. Ini enak lho ." Naruto menawarkan makanan yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"N-naruto- _kun_ , apa yakin kalau benda putih ini bisa dimakan? ." tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan makanan dengan tulisan di kemasan makanannya, 'Yogurt rasa Sirsak' .

"Tentu saja! ."

"T-tapi ini lengket Naruto- _kun_ , d-dan juga bau nya aneh ."

"Ayolah Hinata- _chan_ , coba sedikit saja. Nanti kau pasti suka."

"Ugh! Hina- _chan_ benda ini menetas keluar, ayo cepat hisap !" ujar Naruto dengan panik karena yogurt yang ia bawa sedikit keluar dari kemasannya.

"B-baiklah, Naru. Umhh !"

"Bagaimana Hina- _chan_ , enak 'kan ?"

"E-enak Naru- _kun_. A-apa masih ada lagi ?"

"Huh! Sepertinya sudah habis, Hina- _chan_. Tadi itu yang terakhir yang aku punya ."

Setelah lelah bermain, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pun memilih untuk pergi tidur dengan meninggalkan seribu misteri bagi Orang Tua mereka.

. ... .

Ini END asli END!

.

THANKS FOR READING

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hanya sekedar Hiburan semata, tidak ada unsur kepentingan menyimpang apapun atau untuk menyinggung siapapun.

Anda suka atau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, akan saya maklumi.

Indonesia bukan Negara Bebas tapi Negara Demokrasi, semua orang bebas berpendapat asal tidak menyalahi aturan dan norma.

saya bukan Author Pro, hanya seorang Reader yang mencoba mengkreasikan fantasinya saja (Author Gadungan).

jika ada kata-kata yang absurd, mohon dimaklumi.

jika ada tulisan yang njelimet, mohon dimaklumi juga. maklum pake jurus mengetik 2 jari.

. ... .

Sampai jumpa di Fic yang lainnya.

A.S.H.M.A.P

(Akulah Sang Hokage MAsa dePan)

Pamit undur diri

See You

Wassalamualaikum.

o 0 o

Zleeep! Hiraishin no jutsu


End file.
